Syr Rotbart
Syr Rotbart is the only child of Governor Fredrick Rotbart of Avernus and his wife Freya Njorordatter and is currently in line to be the next Governor of Avernus. She is currently a Rear Admiral in the Imperial Trust Navy and being groomed to replace her uncle as Lord Admiral. Syr Rotbart Age: 348, rejuved to 20 M: 21+22= 43 (+121 martial bonus)- Syr has inherited a great deal of your military genius. At the moment she is one of the best commanders in the Imperial Trust, both on land and in space and given time she may even reach your level of military skill. I:18+5=23- Syr has been trained in stealth and espionage by Jane, one of the greatest masters of these arts from a young age. She has learned much from these lessons ad is skilled in both of these arts. A:15+10=25- Syr has been trained from a young age to take over the governorship of Avernus, as such she has developed a great deal of administrative skill. L: 17+5=22- Syr has received a full Avernite military education, and has an deep understanding of war as well as a good general education. P: 15+6=21- Syr has a strong faith in the Revelations of Saint Lin and in humanity in general. D: 16+6=22- Syr has been raised as the heir to Avernus and as such has been attending formal occasions her entire life and has received a though education in interstellar diplomacy. C: 22+24=46 (+660 combat bonus)- Syr is a natural warrior and has been trained by some of the best warriors on Avernus for her entire life. Even taking this into account however she is far better then expected, being one of the top swordsmen on Avernus (74/7+3=14) Very Beautiful (+3D, more likely to persuade people of the opposite sex) – Syr seems to take after her mother appearance wise. She is a beautiful child and you are sure that she will grow into an even more beautiful woman. Tainted Bloodline (-1D, -1P) – Many members of Syrs bloodline have developed psychic powers; indeed, in later life her grandfather awoke his own Warp-born powers and became a Sanctioned Psyker and one of the best Diviners currently on the Nine Worlds. Blood of the Vanir (+1M, +1D, +1C) – Syr has inherited from her mother and is unmistakably one of the Vanir. Artefact: Enqux’s Cleaver (pen 21, double damage)- This blade was wielded by Enqux and is known for its ability to cut though nearly any defence. Artefact: Itza’s Stalwart Defence (+300 to resist Warp effects, +4 Armour, double HP, re-roll any morale rolls for you or those under your personal command)- For countless generations wielders of this shield have held the line no matter the situation. Heir of Rotbart (+5M, +3A, +1P, +1C, +1 morale for military and civilians) – Syr has truly come into her own over recent years and has developed her skills to a high extent. She seems to be very bit as naturally talented as you are and is improving those talents though hard work and dedication. Syr is without a doubt worthy of taking up the reins of Avernus when you pass on and you can trust her to rule well. Honed Survival Instant (+1M, +1I, +4C, even less likely to die)– Syr has always had a strong survival instinct and a sense for incoming danger. Over the years she has strengthened this significantly, to the point where few can catch her off guard Deep Rooted Faith (+3P)- Piety and faith in the Emperor have been a strong part of Syr's life from a very young age. Syr has a deep seated belief in the Emperor and an understanding of the New Imperial Truth that has become a core component of her self. Curious (+2L, more likely to gain new traits)- Syr is a curious child always willing to ask questions and explore the world, or at least as much of it as she can. Military Genius (+6M, +1C) -Syr seems to have inherited your natural talent for military command, being able to feel the flow of a battle and lead her forces to victory with surprising ease. Stealth Expert (+3I, +15 to stealth for units under her personal command)- Her training with Arbitrator Jane Oakheart has allowed Syr to develop her skills in stealth to a high degree. She can sneak past many sentries and is capable of passing some of this skill to her direct subordinates. Master of the Blade (+2M, +1D, +5C, +50 to melee combat rolls) - Syr learnt to use the blade under the tuition of Arbitrator Oakheart, Governor Rotbart and the Governor's Own, giving her a solid foundation. Over the years she has improved on this foundation and eventually achieved mastery. Avernite Centenarian (+5C, +1P, -1D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived a century of life on Avernus Syr has proven herself to be both expert warrior and bearer of a strong will. Spoiler: Experienced General(+7M, +1I, +7A, +3L, +2P, +7C) – While Syr is primarily an Admiral she was once an experienced and respected, in junior, general among the Avernite Helltroopers, giving her a wealth of experience and skills that few of her colleagues can match. Fleetmaster (can use personal attention for Void actions, can command naval battles with no penalty) -Syr has been trained in the Avernite Naval Academy and spent several decades as a naval officer. This has honed her skills to the point where she can command ships at war as easily as men. Skilled Orator (+2D, +5 to morale of force under her command) – Syr has taken the time to become a skilled orator, able to make speeches that persuade and inspire her audience. Your beloved daughter Syr has recently reached adulthood. While she is currently grieving for her mother she was once a bright and cheerful child, who inherited your military genius and wishes to become a general. Syr died when her flagship was overrun by Genestealers when defending Tordenjern from Hive Fleet Grábakr. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Avernite Characters